The Haunting In The Night
by Mel13
Summary: When Piper is pregnant with her first child she keeps having dreams about someone killing her and the baby.


Piper and Leo live in the manor now. Phoebe found a small apartment not far from the manor and Paige moved in with her boyfriend James.  
  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt slowly turned over in her bed and hit the clock, which was beeping loudly. She looked at the time and groaned. It was 6:30. She felt as if she only went to bed an hour ago. She sighed as she sat up in bed. She grabbed a scrunchie that was resting on the table, where the clock was, from the previous night. She pulled her thick brown hair back and stood up. Piper let her hands go over her head as she stretched. Her bellybutton showing just slightly under her blue tank top. She then walked the familiar route to the bathroom. In there she stripped down and let the warm water soothe her body. She was about to wash her hair when she heard someone come into the washroom.  
  
"Shit" she thought. "I forgot to lock the door again."  
  
Piper tried to peak through the shower curtain without being noticed. She looked around and saw no one there.  
  
"Maybe I was imagining it," she thought as she turned her head back towards the running water. All of a sudden she felt something very painful go through her back. She just had enough time to turn around before she collapsed to the tub floor. She gasped for air as she lungs slowly started to fail her. She couldn't see right and before she knew it the world went to a blank.  
  
Piper. Piper. Piper wake up hunny.  
  
Piper sat up very quickly as she rushed for breath. When she finally managed her mind went clear. She was in her bedroom. She looked at the clock it read 2:30.  
  
"It was only a dream," she thought as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead.  
  
"Sweetheart are you okay?" asked her husband Leo who wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"I'm fine," she croaked out as she forced herself to lie back down and try to fall asleep. She turned around and saw Leo there looking very concerned. Piper smiled. Leo knew that smile. That smile meant she was not fine but didn't want to talk about just right now. So he to turned over and fell asleep quickly. Piper layed in bed thinking for a while before hugging her body pillow and falling asleep. ~*~  
  
"Leo?" asked Piper the next morning.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't think my dream was actually a dream" she said tears forming in her eyes. "I think it was a premonition. I think the baby's power is premonitions."  
  
Leo looked over at his wife who already had a tear trickling down her face. The doctor said to be very careful around Piper's feelings since she was pregnant they went all over the place. He crossed the room and gently pulled Piper close to him.  
  
"Me and the baby are gonna die" she said sobbing into his chest.  
  
"No no sweetheart" said Leo quietly. He lifted her chin so they were eye to eye. "Nothing is going to happen to you or to baby. I promise you that"  
  
Piper sniffled at little before smiling. "Your right"  
  
"Hello?" asked a familiar voice that filled the whole manor.  
  
"In the kitchen" Piper yelled to her younger sister.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell entered the room. Her brownish blonde hair in ringlets that day. She went over to Piper and hugged her the best way she could with the belly in the way and all.  
  
"Hows baby doing?" asked Phoebe patting Pipers belly softly.  
  
"She's all good" Piper said smiling decided not to tell her sisters about the dream she had.  
  
"Anybody want pancakes?" asked Leo butting in to the two girls.  
  
Pipers eyes glowed up as she sat down at the table following along with Leo and Phoebe. They ate hungrily before their youngest sister Paige walked into the room.  
  
"Hey everybody" she said as her black hair flowed freely.  
  
Their was a chorus of "Hey Paige".."Hey".."Hi".  
  
"I was thinking that maybe we could have a sister day?" asked Paige hopefully looking at her older sisters.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe before she spoke. "Yeah okay. That would be great." ~*~  
  
Later that day the three girls were at the mall just enjoying themselves.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Piper as she hurried up to keep with her sisters. "I need to go to the washroom" "But you just went" pointed out Paige.  
  
"Yeah I know but I have to go again," pleaded Piper as she dragged them into the nearest bathroom.  
  
After nine o'clock that nite they finally dragged themselves into the manor. They had a fun fill day including looking at baby clothes and accessories. Phoebe and Paige decided to spend the nite because they didn't feel like going back to their apartments.  
  
"I'm going to bed now okay?" asked Piper as she headed up the stairs.  
  
"Okay" said Phoebe as her and Paige settled down on the couch.  
  
"Theres something wrong isn't there?" asked Paige.  
  
"Oh yeah" agreed Phoebe. ~*~  
  
Later on that night Piper was having another of her nightmares. She was walking towards a little girl. Around the age of 3. She almost got to her before a demon came and killed her once again.  
  
"AUHHHH" Piper screamed as she sat up in bed and immediately burst into tears.  
  
Leo sat up quickly and blinked a couple of times before realizing what was happening.  
  
"Shh honey calm down," said Leo wrapping he in a big hug.  
  
Phoebe and Paige heard the scream and immediately came out of their rooms and ran across the hall. They opened the door to see Piper crying into Leo's shoulder. They walked over to the bed and sat down. Phoebe looked over at Leo questiongly asking what was wrong.  
  
"Bad dream" he mouthed.  
  
"Can we have a minute alone with her" asked Paige.  
  
Leo smiled. "You can have a night with her. She's really been missing you guys lately". He then grabbed a pillow, blanket and headed down the hall.  
  
"I'm fine" Piper said still having her hiccupping sighs.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I'm tired" Piper lied as she layed back down.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked over at each other before lying down with her. They were on each side of her curled up against her shoulders. It wasn't to long before each girl was fast asleep. 


End file.
